


Na'cho Baby

by Naturallyvicious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief Mention of Lindsay, Immortal Infants, i finally got to use THAT one line, theres nachos and a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturallyvicious/pseuds/Naturallyvicious
Summary: my ss for my bf and im so late oops you basically read this already butttttt hope you like it lol





	Na'cho Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawHatGiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/gifts).

> my ss for my bf and im so late oops you basically read this already butttttt hope you like it lol

“Stop locking me out of my own car,” Says Gavin as he opens the passenger door, settling himself into the warm leather seat.

“I should’ve locked you _ in. _” Counters Ryan, shoving the key into the ignition making the car roar to life. Gavin scoffs, choosing to take a bite of his food instead of responding right away.

“Ryan, you don't actually mean that, Ryan.” Looking over at the other man Gavin gives him the smile he uses when trying to be charming. Ryan glares over at him, unamused at the statement.

“If it wasn’t for your _ stupid nachos _ , we wouldn’t have a _ baby _in the back seat!” He screams, motioning over his shoulder to emphasize his point. Gavin pretends to innocently take another bite of his nachos, but Ryan isn’t buying one minute of it. Gavin can’t help but laugh, wiping his mouth as he looks back at the car seat placed delicately behind the other man. 

“What? My fault? I didn’t even do anything!” 

“Gavin.” Says Ryan in exasperation, “You know damn well you did.”

“Ryan, listen Ryan, If you walked into a gas station right? And some bloke tried to stab you, what are you meant to do? Just stand there and get stabbed? I don’t think so, Ryan.” 

“You’re always starting fights that you can’t finish.” Ryan shakes his head, trying to contain the chuckle that threatens to escape. Gavin, on the other hand smiles, a full on smug smile because he knows Ryan’s right. But it doesn’t matter, really; hey it’s not his fault he’s got a face for trouble. And okay, maybe, _ maybe _ he knows he can get away with it since the crew has his back; why not make things interesting?

“Well I didn’t tell Michael to interfere, did I?” Gavin shrugs, looking over his gas station nachos trying to choose the perfect cheese covered chip. 

“Of course not, but did you really have to insult that scrawny guys hair?”

“Ryan it was _ hideous _!” Exclaims Gavin, almost dropping his nachos from gesticulating.

“Jesus, Gavin.” 

“I got it, it’s fine, look I didn't even spill.” Looking over his shoulder to check on a much, _ much _younger version of Michael, only to find him already asleep. “Now stop shouting, it’s not good for the baby.” 

“What, Michael? You know he sleeps like a rock every time his in infant form.”

“No. Me, Ryan, I’m the baby.” 

Ryan scoffs as he takes a turn particularly too fast, the yelp that springs out of Gavin is enough to make him smile. “You sure act like a fucking baby.”

“Hey! Stop screaming at me, I’m sensitive!” Whines Gavin, pouting for effect but it doesn’t last long as another nacho makes it into his mouth. He wordlessly offers Ryan some but the gent declines, giving him an annoyed look. 

“Well you might want to take your sensitive pants off. We’re about to be at the penthouse and I’m not explaining jack shit to Jack.” Says the gent smugly, the realization downs on Gavin who tries to hurriedly finish the rest of the nachos. The dingy gas station nachos that have brought him such joy on the car ride home, the same nachos that unintentionally are about to bring his doom. 

  


•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

After a lot of exasperated sighs from Jack, some very aggressive yelling from Geoff and gleeful laughs from Jeremy, they have all gathered around Michael, who is still sleeping away in the car seat although he’s looking older than when Ryan has first buckled him in. 

“Now who’s going to look after him? Maybe we should call Lindsay.” Suggests Jeremy, having crouched down to unbuckle a now awake Michael. 

“No. No, no, don’t you remember the last time she baby sat? Gavin was hanging from the ceiling fan like it was one of those carnival games where you sit on the swings and shit. No.” States Jack throwing a look over at the lad. 

“Well I’m not doing it, I’m the boss and I don’t wanna.”

Says Geoff jokingly stepping backwards. 

“Uh-uhhh, get back here you don’t get to play the boss card. It’s your trouble child _ and _ your favorite child we’re having to deal with here. All you daddy Geoff.” Says Jack taking baby Michael in his arms, he can’t deny how cute the redhead looks. 

“Am I the favorite child or the trouble child?” Asks Gavin thoughtfully. 

“Take a wild fucking guess buddy.” Deadpans Ryan at him and Jack scoffs at the comment. He hands Micheal off to Geoff when the gent reaches out for him. 

“Oh you’re so cute, yes you are. You’re so cute.” Coos Geoff making the child in his arms laugh cheerfully. “What do you think Jack, should we have another? So little Michael here has someone to play with. Isn’t that right, Lil Micoo.” 

“Sure. Maybe we should just shoot Gavin in the brain, since he’s clearly not using it anyway.” Snarks Jack in the brit’s direction. 

“Oí!” Protest Gavin, even if maybe the pilot is right just a little. 

“To be fair, we didn’t think that guy would stab Michael.” Says Ryan, as always playing devil's advocate for his favorite lad. 

“Who did you think he’d stab? Gavin?” Asks Geoff sarcastically. 

“Well yeah.” Shrugs Ryan. 

Geoff sighs handing baby Michael to Jeremy, who takes him carefully. Everyone looks expectantly at him as the boss pinches the bridge of his nose. A gesture that they’ve all come accustomed to, one that Geoff denies doing every time any of them point it out. 

“Alright, remind what's Michael recovery rate, percent thing?” Geoff asks Gavin, the lad of course replies immediately. 

“About seven percent. Which means at his current age it’ll be about fourteen and a half hours until his back to normal.”

Geoff sighs again, he stands in front of Gavin and Ryan pushing them side by side. “Well looks you guys get to play house, I pronounce you husband and dumbass. Congratulations on the new baby! I’m going back to work.” 

“At least until he’s old enough. Laters!” Adds Jack before taking off to Geoff's office with him, already talking about their next heist. 

“I can help if you guys want.” Says Jeremy still holding little Michael happily. Gavin smiles, he knew he liked Lil’ J for a reason. 

“You think Micoo’ll be mad when he gets back?” Asks Gavin looking at the infant. 

“Oh he’s gonna kill you.” Answers Jeremy conversationally, as he continues to play with the baby. Gavin decides he no longer likes the lad. 

  


•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

Michael grows and grows as do the amount of fireworks in his damn pockets. Does it matter that they hid all the lighters? No, because Michael always finds ways to light them up. As soon as he could walk Gavin got peppered with booms and flashes everywhere he went. 

Did Jeremy do anything to help like he offered to? No, because he’s an asshole and he just laughed at Gavin the whole time. And then left to go assist Geoff and Jack when Ryan started bickering with Gavin. 

At least Michael got old enough to just tell Gavin off for being _ an absolute moron idiot _and then as quickly as he started yelling got over it. 

“I should light up this shit up and throw it in your room.” Michael says holding a pack of firecrackers in his hand. 

“Micoo you wouldn’t.” Gasps Gavin with his best puppy eyes. Michael narrows his eyes at him. Ryan watches the too, wondering if he’s right on how this debate will end. 

“Oh I would.”

“Michael no!”

“But I won’t.” Says the lad simply, pocketing the pyrotechnics in his jeans. Gavin smiles up at him and Michael can’t help but match it on his own expression. After that he settles with Ryan to lounge around the living room. While Gavin decides to get to work.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

Gavin yawns as he stretches from hunching over his laptop for the last hour. Finally happy to have found the information he wanted, calling the other two over. Who have paused their game begrudgingly to shuffle into the kitchen. 

“Okay!” Says Gavin standing up to stretch his spine further. “I found him.”

“Who?” Asks Michael 

“The guy at the gas station. You know the one with the hideous, and I mean, hideous hair. One that likes to go stabby stab people who are minding their business on a Thursday afternoon.”

Ryan rolls his eyes at the statement but peers closer to the laptop screen. And sure enough all the guy’s information is delicately laid out in a pattern that only Gavin can make sense of. 

“So what you want us to just go find him and what? Stab him back?” Asks Michael genuinely. 

“Exactly!” Shouts Gavin enthusiastically, as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Looking a little too excited. “You lot in or what?”

“That is the dumbest plan you’ve had today. Of course I’m in.” Answers Ryan immediately, taking back his place next to Michael. The lad has crossed his arms in front of his chest as he contemplates the suggestion. 

“Dumber than getting the nachos?” Teases Gavin knowingly poking fun at the gent.

“Well why don’t we go and find out?” The vagabond says, a grin forming on his face. They simultaneously look at Michael, waiting for the redhead to make up his mind. After he was the one that got stabbed. 

“What do you say boi?” Asks Gavin, already vibrating from Ryan’s agreement. Michael looks between the two, a smile slowly evolves into a low chuckle and he shakes his head slowly. 

“I think I’m craving some nachos.” He states simply, Gavins excitement brings a curious Jeremy into the kitchen. 

Which is how the four of them end up in Ryan’s car, singing to some shitty song playing on the radio, as they speed past traffic in search for some ugly bastard with hideous hair, and maybe even some nachos. 


End file.
